Intangible Experience Abilities
This is a type of Special Ability that involves forms of Experience points that are not objects in the game. These are retrieved automatically when an enemy is killed or, in some cases, when other tasks or achievements are accomplished. Here are some examples of Intangible Experience Special Abilities: Summoning This type of IESA involves collecting Summoning Points from felled enemies. These Summoning Points can be expended to bring an item to you. The more SP you expend, the farther away an item can be before you are unable to Summon it. It is possible to Summon items from another game session, but doing so costs more points than a player is likely to ever get. Likewise, it is possible to summon items from another time, for around the same cost. Advantages: It is extremely easy to get Legendary Items using this method. As long as you aren't far away from the Item, you can get it and wield it at a very low level. Disadvantages: If an item has not been created naturally or by another player, you cannot Summon it. However, this can usually be bypassed by Summoning the item from another game session, or time period, provided you have the points to back it up. Transforminating This type of IESA involves expending Transformination Points, which are collected from killed enemies, to swap out the item you are carrying for a random other item. You do not get to choose what item you recieve. However, the more TP you expend, the higher the probability that you get a high power or Legendary Item. Advantages: There is always a small chance that you get a Legendary Item, even if you only expend 1 TP. However, the chances are so slim that it is unlikely to ever happen. Disadvantages: There is always a small chance that you do not get a Legendary Item, even if you expend 1000 TP. Luckily, the chances are so slim that it is unlikely to ever happen. Decreationalizing This type of IESA involves Decreationalization points, which are collected from dead enemies. Expending DP will vaporize any item you hold, and transfer its power to your fists. However, more powerful items require more DP to Decreationalize. Advantages: Your inventory is almost never cluttered, as you only practically ever fight with your fists. Disadvantages: You are unable to use ranged attacks with your powerful fists, or at least until very high levels. Tresforminating This type of IESA involves Tresformination Points, gained from killing enemies or completing tasks. Expending these points will destroy any three items that you so desire, in exchange for one, different item. You get to choose what item you recieve. However, you can only pick an item that has the same power level or less than the three items combined. The amount of points you expend determines the power level of the item you choose. Advantages: This power removes items from your inventory, making it easier to carry items around. Disadvantages: You are unable to create Legendary Items with this ability unless you choose three items that add up to the power level of a Legendary Item, plus the points to back it up. Creationalizing This type of IESA involves two types of EXP: Allocated and Unallocated. Allocated EXP is gained from killing enemies or completing tasks. Unallocated EXP is gained from leveling up, which happens after a large amount of enemies are killed, a boss is defeated, or anything like that. UXP can be Allocated at any time, and AXP can be Unallocated at any time. Only AXP is used for Creationalizing. UXP is only used for Teiring Up. Expending a set amount of AXP will get you an item on the Creationalization list, which is accessable at any time via the menu. Each item has a different value of AXP that needs to be expended. Obviously, Legendary Items require the highest amount of AXP to be Creationalized. Advantages: New items can be created at almost any time. These items are also not very specific. For example, 10 AXP will get you a Full Bottle, but it can be full of anything you desire. Disadvantages: It takes a very high amount of AXP to get any Legendary Items, and these amounts are not gained until you encounter extremely powerful enemies. Low level enemies drop a maximum of 20 AXP, 1/1000th of the amount needed for an Ultimate Katana. Category:Game Category:Abilities Category:Special